


Saying It Outloud

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: There was just one thing one his mind.'Why aren’t you this relaxed around me when I’m not transformed?'Her eyes bugged out. Did she see a bug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 351





	Saying It Outloud

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst last night here have some salt free fluff!

Movie night was one of Adrien’s favorite nights. He transformed and went over to Marinette’s room. They ate snacks. She fed him so many snacks, while teasing him about being a stray. It was great. He wasn’t allowed to eat baked goods at home!

They watched random movies, teased each other and sometimes fell asleep together in front of the tv in the blankets they wrapped around them. Adrien loved his cuddles even more than he loved the tasty baked goods that he was fed. 

There was just one thing one his mind.

'Why aren’t you this relaxed around me when I’m not transformed?'

Her eyes bugged out. Did she see a bug?

“Could you repeat that?” she asked.

Oh no. He said it outloud.

Her eyes were like ice blue lasers pointed at his soul. He’d tell her. If he could.

'Why couldn’t she relax around him when he was just Adrien?'

Her eyes bugged out even further. Oh fuck did he say that outloud too!

“Adrien!?!” she shrieked. He was glad her parents were away visiting family.

He wanted to claim that there was an akuma and run but she had a death grip on his arm and the look on her face said she’d chase him down if he ran. The mark me down as scared and horny meme ran through his brain.

He nodded. The Cat being out of the bag already.

“Because I have a crush on you! You oblivious idiot!” she screamed at him. Then turned pale and blushed.

“Not Not that you’re an….” she began to stammer becoming more the Marinette that Adrien knew.  
She had a crush on him? Was he really that blind? Maybe he was an idiot. He thought she didn’t like him at all.

“I thought you hated me!” he exclaimed intentionally speaking this time.

Marinette lobbed a croissant at his head. He looked sadly at the flaked delight now on the ground.

"I take it back you are an idiot!" she shouted.

"Rude."


End file.
